


Happy New Year!

by SilverWolf96



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Gen, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, everyone celebrating new year in colony 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: New Year's Eve is celebrated in Colony 9. Dunban is keeping an Eye on Fiora and Shulk to see if they finally get their New Year's kiss.





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was originally going to make this a Christmas thing, but decided to go with New Year’s Eve (it was also supposed to be posted on New Year’s Eve, but my internet died…)   
> Also, another fic where I write about something that’s not a thing in Finland, but is a thing in other countries. Yay.   
> And if anyone’s wondering, this takes place about two years before the game, and one year before the battle of sword valley, making Shulk, Fiora and Reyn about 16, and Dunban is 28.

Colony 9 New Year

It was now new years eve in Colony 9. This year the party was at Dunban and Fiora’s home. There weren’t too many guests, just Dunban, Fiora, Shulk, Dickson, Reyn, and some neighbours, like Xord and his daughter, Desire’, as well as Sonia and her two children, Rocco and Liliana. Mumkhar had been invited, but he preferred to get drunk with some fellow soldiers.  
Dickson made some of his good brew (“non-alcoholic for you kids”, he told those under 18. Dunban had grabbed that as well), and Xord had made some amazing decorations, showing of his blacksmithing-skills. Fiora had been mainly in charge of the food (she had been a bit worried there hadn’t been enough for everyone and they ended up with almost twice the amount of food they needed) with some help from Sonia, and everything tasted amazing (Shulk stayed away from the vegetables, though. And Dunban avoided the fruit at all cost). All in all, things were going quite well.  
It was slowly nearing midnight, and people were chatting away while nibbling on some snacks and sipping champagne. Shulk, Fiora and Reyn were waiting for the fireworks to start. They were specifically designed by Kenny Rohan and Françoise, and would no doubt be amazing. Dunban was sneaking around, hoping to get Fiora and Shulk to kiss at midnight.   
“You know you’ve been trying to do that for the past three years?” Dickson startled him by suddenly showing up out of nowhere. “And failed, I might add.”  
“Neither Fiora or Shulk have ever had a kiss at new year,” Dunban answered, looking back at the older man. Said man was smirking at him, holding a half-empty drink in his hand. “And they really deserve that.” He was determined to get them to kiss, even if it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. He’d told Dickson as much and gotten a head-shake and a laugh in response.   
“You’re strangely obsessed with this thing,” he said, taking a swig of his drink. “When’s the last time you had a new year’s kiss, eh?”  
“Not in years,” Dunban admitted. “But that’s beside the point!”  
“Yeah, right,” Dickson shook his head. “Even Reyn got a kiss last year, by that new defence force girl, Emmy Leather.” He took a few moments before correcting himself. “Well, kind of. She’d gotten into the alcohol and thought he was some defence force boy she had a crush on, and she only barely brushed his cheek before tripping over her own feet.” Another shrug and a mouthful of drink. “But, whatever, right?”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Dunban wasn’t even really listening at this point, but did notice Reyn had snuck away from Fiora and Shulk, leaving the two alone. Dickson had apparently also noticed, but for completely different reasons.   
“And it looks like someone’s trying to sneak themselves some alcohol, despite being only 16,” and left to drag Reyn from the stuff.   
So Dunban was left alone. He took one final look at Fiora and Shulk, and decided maybe Dickson had a point. He hadn’t succeeded any of the previous years. Maybe they would just have to figure things out on their own. After making the decision, he started paying more attention to the other people around them.   
He noticed Desiree was casting looks at Shulk every now and then, then quickly look away as if to remind herself she had no chance anyway.   
He noticed Xord was entertaining Sonia’s children and some other people with some tricks and jokes.   
When he looked up at the clock he noticed it was only fifteen minutes until midnight.   
When he looked back at the table with the drinks and the snacks, he noticed Reyn had given up on trying to get an alcoholic drink, and was instead munching on some snacks.  
There were also some Nopon children at the snack table, and their parents had to usher them away before they ate everything on the table.  
When he looked back at Fiora and Shulk, Fiora was trying to make Shulk eat some of her vegetable rolls, and Shulk kept discreetly hiding them in the nearby flowerpot.   
A young defence force solider called Miller was standing next to the flowerpot, fishing out the rolls and eating them himself.   
Reyn and the Nopon children had just come across each other. The children were not quite sure what new years eve was all about, and Reyn was doing his best to explain it to them.  
TEN!  
Oh, the countdown had started. One glance at the clock revealed just about midnight.  
NINE!  
Reyn was still with the Nopon children, and they all looked like they were trying to figure out where to find someone to kiss when the countdown reached zero.  
EIGHT!  
One quick glance showed Fiora and Shulk were still standing side by side, excitedly joining in on the countdown.  
SEVEN!  
Desiree had finally dragged her eyes away from Shulk, and was now standing next to her father, helping him with whatever he was doing now.  
SIX!  
Miller had moved away from where Fiora and Shulk were standing, and was now right next to Emmy, both seemingly at least a bit drunk, both joined in on the countdown.  
FIVE!  
A man Dunban recognized from the lab, Dean he thought his name was, was looking longingly at Sonia, but didn’t seem to have the courage to go over to her. Probably had to do with the fact that her husband had died just a few months ago.  
FOUR!  
Sonia’s children had found Françoise’s daughter, Narine, and Suzanna’s son, Moritz, and all four of them were playing together, waiting for the fireworks to start.  
THREE!   
Sonia, Suzanna and Françoise were all together at a table, undoubtedly talking about their children and hoping they would be good friends for a long time. Or maybe new year’s resolutions, who knew?  
TWO!  
Kenny Rohan showed up to talk to Françoise about the fireworks and that they were ready to go of as soon as the countdown hit midnight.  
ONE!  
Everyone’s yell at one was deafening, it was obvious this was something they had been looking forward to for a while. Dunban didn’t blame them, he was also in on the countdown, after all.  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
As soon as the countdown finished, fireworks shot up in the sky, painting it in different colours and beautiful patterns, lighting up the whole colony. Soon after people grabbed the person next to them, giving them a small kiss. Dunban’s complete focus was on his sister who grabbed Shulk and kissed his cheek, making him blush bright red.   
“Finally,” he cheered internally, giving them a small, but happy, smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think I have played way too much of this game. I don’t think I should know all these character’s names of the top of my head. Then again, I guess you learn some things when you have a playtime total of nine hundred-and-something-hours on three different systems.


End file.
